


Compassion

by WahlBuilder



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Inquisitor witnesses Sanguinius's children succumbing to the Black Rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compassion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Сострадание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051017) by [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder). 



_You must report them. They are beast, monsters, their existence threatens the Imperium. You must purge this disease! Go until they noticed you!_

'No.'

_'No'? Do you refuse to perform your duty? Watch: they turned the metaphor of rivers of blood into reality._ _Their brotherly Chapters have the same defects, don't you think?_

'They are His sacred warriors.'

_And monsters, too! They are more monstrous even than their cousins from other Chapters. Watch: they are ending the lives of their insane brothers. We must purge the filth! Watch! Don't you see? They are tainted!_

'I see only brothers blind with loss and grief.'

_Watch: those brothers are drinking the blood of their fallen, the same crimson that flows in their own veins, they are devouring their flesh like filthy scavengers, like digusting cultists._

'They have the right to mourn in any way that would make their burden even a fraction easier, and we can't interrupt them, even if we don't understand their ways.'

_I hear compassion in your words, Inquisitor, the compassion you are not allowed to have._

_You must purge them. This is your duty._

'No.'

He walks from under the shadow that has been concealing him.

They turn to him, terrifying in their grief and madness, and he can't even begin to imagine the pain they must be feeling.

He throws his chainsword and bolt-pistol to their feet.

'I have seen everything. Do what you must.'

They move closer, and the thick smell of their blood almost sways him off his feet. He closes his eyes, ignoring the screaming in his head, but he can't suppress a shudder when a large hand touches his neck.

And then there is only darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that not all Inquisitors are heartless brainwashed bastards.


End file.
